The Scarecrow
by InuyashaHigurashi01
Summary: Edward is a scarecrow brought to life by the kind witch Trisha in order to ease her loneliness after being forced out of town by the dance crazed Envy. Every day Roy Mustang comes to talk to the scarecrow not knowing that hes alive. After realizing that Ed is falling for Roy Trisha leaves but not without giving Ed a chance to be with Roy, but Envy likes Roy to. How will this end?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my new story that I'm really excited to do! It's based off the cartoon animated movie which you should all really check out! And just to let you guys know I will still be working on the other stories that I have in progress. P.S this is yaoi! Guy on guy! If you're not into that please leave. Thank you!

"That was very good Envy." Ms. Trisha exclaimed after her student completed his dance routine. Envy turned around in anger.

"Good! It was great!" Envy stomped his foot for emphasis. Trisha not really in the mood to deal with her students over inflated ego put up her hands in surrender.

"You're right, you're right! I don't know what I was thinking." Envy smirked and tossed his head back arrogantly.

"Yes I'm sure that it was simply a momentary lapse in your judgment. After all theres no better dancer than me anywhere in the land." Trisha rolled her eyes.

'No one with a bigger ego either'.

"Well even though that last dance was great why don't we go over it one more time. You know just as a celebratory treat to how amazing you are". Trisha didn't particularly like playing along like this but it did make things easier. If she had to deal with Envy she would rather that he didn't throw a tantrum.

"Ahh yes! A treat for your poor talent deprived eyes!"

'Oh brother!'

Envy began his dance again, this time adding in even more complicated dancing steps. Trisha was a little worried, Envy could easily slip if he wasn't careful. As she was thinking this Envy missed a step.

"Woahh! Ahhh!" He yelled as he lost his balance and fell into one of the houses walls. Trisha gasped in alarm as the wall spun around to reveal a stack of books. One which unfortunately fell and landed right on Envy.

"Envy give me that book!" She cried as Envy opened it and started to read.

"Dancing spells? Oh my! Your a which!"

"Envy give me that book back right now!" Trisha tried to wrench the book out of Envy's hands but Envy was able to grab her hand and held it in a tight grip.

"Now lets see, oh look! A love spell! Lets see if it works! A spin out followed by a spin back in, then a pickup!" Envy repeated as he spun Trisha around. He stopped to survey if it was working.

"Oh Envy." Trisha said with a sigh and giggle. Envy smiled in triumph. These spells actually worked! He paused to read through the rest of the love spell, but this pause was all Trisha needed to snap out of it. She turned to Envy and quickly froze him. She gathered all her things using her magic and fled, knowing that the freezing spell was only temporary.

A few months later and Trisha was tidying up her new house trying to ease her boredom. But she sighed knowing that it was useless. She was lonely, she knew she couldn't go back into town and risk getting caught by Envy and being accused of witchcraft.

'Still it would be nice to have some company once in awhile.' Just as she completed her though she looked outside to see Roy Mustang running up her walk only to stop right in front of her scarecrow who she had put together to take care of her garden. She knew that the boy came up here often but she never knew why. She decided that a little curiosity couldn't hurt much. She used her magic to listen to what he was saying.

"Isn't it amazing Scarecrow?! I was able to get two silver pieces today! soon enough I'll be able to buy my way out of that horrible workmill! Then I'll buy a house, get married and have a family!"

Trisha watched fascinated as the boys face suddenly took on a solemn look. He was a handsome boy with jet black hair and eyes. And his skin was so pale and fair, he was only about thirteen but she knew that he would be a catch once he grew up. But now she wondered what had made him upset so suddenly, she listened carefully.

"But then I guess that I won't be able to see you much anymore, huh? You know it's funny, I know that you can't talk back but, sometimes it feels as if you really are there and that your listening and trying to cheer me up. I'll come back to see you soon Scarecrow!"

Trisha watched as the boy ran away when she was struck with an idea. She quickly looked around her living room spotting her hollow suit of armor that she had forgotten about. She dragged it outside and put it right next to her scarecrow. Then she pulled out her wand and started chanting her spell. Soon enough the armor and scarecrow's eyes started to light up and they began to move. She finished chanting and turned to them smiling. The armor and scarecrow both turned to her confused.

"Are we... alive?" The scarecrow asked.

"Yes are we?!" The armor repeated. Trisha smiled happily.

"Yes you are, I brought you to life." The armor and scarecrow looked confused for a moment before turning to her. The armor asked the question first this time.

"So does that make you our mother?" Trisha was shocked for a moment but then smiled.

"Yes I guess I am." She watched as they both started to smile at her. They quickly hugged her and she hugged them back laughing happily. They had only been alive for a few minutes but she did truly feel that these children were her own. Scarecrow pulled out of the hug first.

"What are our names mother?" Trisha was startled. She hadn't thought of names, but scarecrow and the armor were looking at her so sweetly that two names immediately came to mind.

"Scarecrow your name is now Edward." Scarecrow, now Edward smiled happily, liking his new name. Trisha then turned to the armor.

"Armor your name is now Alphonse." The armor's expression didn't change much but she could tell that he was happy. Trisha was thrilled, in just a few minutes she had gained a new family. She really should find a way to thank that boy for giving her the idea.

So what do you guys think? Oh and I probably should have mentioned that this is supposed to be a colonial looking setting just so you guys know. Except that this one is okay with homosexuality. *wink wink* Anywho's tell me what you guys think of this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I just wanted to give a shout out to Drarrylovechild and DemonOfTheBlackMoon for being the first two people to favorite my new story! I hope that you all enjoy!

A few weeks after their "birth" Edward and Alphonse had clearly established big brother and little brother roles. Alphonse's gentleness and nativity immediately got him the role of younger brother, while Edward's quest for knowledge and protectiveness won him the role of the older brother. As for Trisha, she was beginning to love her boys more and more with each and every day. And why shouldn't she? They had not only saved her from her loneliness and boredom but had made her happier than she had been in a long time.

"Hey mom what are those two people doing?"

Trisha was snapped out of her thoughts to find Alphonse pointing at a painting that was hung on the wall of her living room. Edward looked up from his book to also look at the painting, soon curiousity marred his features. Trisha smiled, that painting was one of her favorites. In it a man and a woman were in the middle of a waltz and they were gazing at each other, their eyes full of love and affection. Their hands wrapped around each other, Trisha thought of it as terribly romantic. She then turned to her boys in order to answer their question.

"The people in that painting are dancing."

A puzzled look crossed Edward's face as he stared at the painting. Trisha looked at her oldest tenderly, her Edward was so smart and soaked up knowledge like a sponge. If he had been human he could have been a doctor or a novelist or... oh but he wasn't. He was just a scarecrow. A look of sadness overtook Trisha, her boys would never be to experience life in all of it's beauty. She looked to Alphonse, her youngest would never be able to feel the sun or any kind of warmth. And what would happen to them when she was gone?! What would they do?!

"Mother what is dancing?"

Trisha was shocked. What was dancing?! Then it hit her, she had never taught her boys anything about dancing!

"Oh my poor babies! I've neglected to teach you anything about dancing! I'm going to fix this horrible mistake right now! Alphonse, Edward come stand in front of me."

Both Edward and Alphonse were shocked by their mothers sudden outburst but complied anyway, quickly moving to stand in front of their mother.

"Now boys, dancing is a wonderful expression of emotions. Technically it is moving in a certain way with someone else that looks beautiful, but it's more than just that. It is impossible to explain so I'll just show you."

"Mother I can't do this! The music goes to fast I can't keep up!" Edward said.

Trisha thought it terribly amusing that her son that was made entirely of metal was having an easier time than Edward.

"Well thats the problem dear. Your thinking to critically, which is usualy wonderful. But dancing isn't about steps or music, it's a feeling in your heart. And if you trust it everything else will fade away and all you'll hear is music and all you'll feel is love."

Edward was skeptical but decided to try it out. After all his mother couldn't be so passionate about something that wasn't amazing, right? So Edward relaxed his mind and tried to stop thinking and as soon as the music started he began to dance. This time he didn't focus on the music or the steps, he just danced. He couldn't explain what happened just then but it felt as if he was flying. He was happy and content and he felt wonderful! His mother was right everything else was a distant memory, the music pounded in his ears and all he felt was love. All too soon the music stopped and he turned to his mother eyes lit up and smiling widely.

"Can we do that again mother?"

His mother's unveiled happiness made all the struggle he had had before this moment worth it.

In a few years time Edward could do some really amazing things. He was the best dancer Trisha had ever seen and she couldn't help bursting with motherly pride. She felt the same when she looked at Alphonse. Although Alphonse was a good dancer he was not on Ed's level and preferred making music than dancing to it.

This went on for a while , Alphonse making music while Edward danced and Trisha watched them both. The love that they had for each other and the fun they shared was a constant in their lives. But that wasn't the only constant. Every night Roy Mustang would show up to talk to Ed, still not knowing that Edward was alive.

Roy had grown into a very handsome young man. He was now a young man with a handsome face as well as a built body. Now to get out of the work mill you had to buy your way out. Thirteen silver pieces per person. Now Roy could have left a long time ago, but he had found himself three of the greatest friends he could ever ask for, Maes Hughes, Riza Hawkeye and Jean Havoc. He had refused to leave without them, so they would all stay in the work mill until they had 52 silver coins.

And one night Trisha realized that Ed cared about the boy more than she thought.

Ed had just finished a complicated dance full of twists and turns and spins. Trisha was amazed at how good Ed had gotten. Not too bad for sticks and straw, she smiled proudly.

"That was wonderful Edward! You're getting better everyday! And Alphonse your music seems more beautiful everytime I hear it!"

The boys both wore looks of happiness ( well Alphonse not so much but you could tell that he was happy anyway) at their mothers praise. The clock above the fireplace chimed signaling that it was nine o'clock. Ed gasped before running towards the door.

"Edward, honey where are you going?!"

"Roy might come tonight mother!"

Trisha could only stare as her son took his place on the pole in front of her garden. No sooner had he done this then she saw Roy Mustang heading towards her house. She quickly put out the lights and cast a listening spell.

"Tommors the day scarecrow! We'll finally have enough money t buy out freedom! Riza and Havoc are going to find a job until they can make their own blacksmith shop and Hughes is going to work so that he can ask Gracia to marry him! And I'm..."

Roy stopped talking to look up at Ed. He quickly pulled up the rock in front of Ed that hid a hole that contained Roy's jar of money. He just held it and looked at it for a short time. Then he looked back up at Ed.

"I'm probably not going to be able to see you again am I? I'll be so busy with work and trying to find someone special that..."

Roy trailed off again. He put the money back into his hiding place. He stood up to leave but before he went he turned around and hugged Ed tightly. Trisha saw her sons astonished face and gasped quitly to herself.

"You'll always be important to me scarecrow."

Roy then turned and raced back down to the village. Trisha turned to look at her son who had climbed off the pole. He looked at the path that Roy had taken and sighed.

"You'll always be important to me to."

If Ed had been human she was sure that he would have shed a tear or to. She turned to Alphonse who was listening with her. Her youngest sons expression was one of understanding. Trisha walked into her room after turning off her spells. She searched through her drawers until she found what she was looking for. She had been debating on whether she should try this spell or not for a long time and she had finally decided. Her babies deserved a chance at happiness, and she was going to give them their chance. Only she wouldn't be there to help them. This was something that Edward and Alphonse had to do on their own.

So what did you guys think? Please leave a review or follow/favorite! Thank you again for all of your support!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys and welcome to The Scarecrow Chapter 3! I am releasing this with chapter 2 because I feel that You have all waited long enough! So you get two new chapters! Now on with the story!

"What do you mean you're leaving!"

Trisha looked at her sons with a mixture of love and sadness. She opened her arms so that her boys could hug her. Both Alphonse and Edward leapt into her embrace. She hugged them tightly before slightly pulling away.

"Now boys I have been working on a spell for some time now but due to the conditions placed on it I wasn't sure about whether I should give it to you. But now I believe that I should, the spell will reveal itself to you when the time is right. But I have to leave, I can't be here to influence your decisions, they must be entirely your own. Do you understand?"

Both boys looked at her and nodded sadly. They walked their mother to the path outside the house. She hugged them one last time before beginning her walk away from home.

While this was going on in the workmill Roy, Havoc, Riza and Maes were wide awake before anyone. They quickly and silently ran down the stairs to the back exit of the work mill.

"Okay give me the quilt." Roy said.

Riza handed him the quilt and smiled.

"This is it guys." Maes said.

"Yeah, now lets go before Lust and Gluttony wake up and kill us!" Hissed Jean.

"Be careful Roy." Riza gave him a hug before running back to their room along with Jean and Maes.

It took Roy a while but someone had finally bought their quilt, made of feathers and fibers that they had found and clothing that they had grown out of. Now all Roy had to do was go to the bank and exchange the copper coins for a silver one.

Roy made his way to the bank smiling politely at all the villagers and greeting them. Everyone of the villagers appreciated this little act of kindness since Envy had made them all live their lives on the brink of starvation and debt. Envy had become ruler of the town since Trisha had left and now forced everyone to live in horrible working conditions. It was fair to say that he was the most hated man in the area.

Roy finally made his way to the bank and dropped his copper coins onto the scale. Only there was a problem, the scale did not even out. He didn't have enough! He was so crushed, this was the last coin they needed! How was he going to tell Riza, Maes and Jean.

The teller who was a kindly old man saw Rys appearance and defeated look and immediately guessed the situation. Quicker that anyone could see he placed an extra brown coin on the tray to even the scales out. Roy couldn't believe it! The old man smiled and held out a silver coin and Roy looked at it with something close to reverence. He smiled at the man before hugging him tightly and running out of the bank a huge smile on his face.

As Roy was running home he was stopped by a carriage getting in his way. He looked up to see the driver a teen named Wrath.

"Let me guess he sent you to get me so that he can try to woo me into marrying him." Wrath had to smile at Roy's exasperation.

"You got it! But I'm sorry to say that I don't think you'll be able to refuse the invitation this time." Ray snorted.

"And whys that?"

Wrath didn't say anything, he only opened the carriage doors. Inside where two handsome mens suits and a very pretty dress along with matching shoes. Roy sighed in defeat, his friends needed these clothes.

"Alright Wrath but let me drop these off first. I don't want Envy to take them away after I refuse him." Wrath merely laughed his consent and nodded.

They were by the workmill in no time at all.

"Lust, Gluttony I need to see you guys!" Wrath yelled. Quicker than Roy could blink a buxom black haired beauty came down the stairs followed by her fat, dull- witted sidekick.

"What is it Wrath?" Lust asked.

"Just wanted to let you know that Envy requested Roy's present so I'm taking him away for a while. Oh and tell Riza, Jean and maes to come down here."

Lust frowned but nodded and sent for gluttony to fetch the three. They appeared quickly and made their way to the carriage. Jean was the first to speak.

"Oh not again! Whens the guy ever going to take a hint?!"

"Probably never." Maes said and they all sighed and nodded their heads in agreement. Roy grabbed the outfits and handed them out.

"Here guys these are for you. And don't worry I'll be back soon." Riza glared at him.

"You better be!"

Roy laughed as the carriage pulled away.

"Roy darling! You're looking as handsome as ever!" Envy yelled sliding down his staircase beams and landing gracefully on his feet once he hit the bottom. Roy sighed getting ready for another tiring game of **Warding off Envy's Advances!** Why couldn't Envy understand that Roy didn't want to be with him!

"Hello Envy. Thank for your very generous gifts." Envy smiled smugly.

"Think nothing of it darling! I have tons of money! Those fabulous clothes didn't even phase me!" Roy sighed, he should just tell Envy what his answer was right now so he wouldn't have to listen to the 'I'm so rich' spiel.

"Look Envy it's not that I don't appreciate all that you've done but I just can't marry you." Envy looked at Roy angrily.

"Why is that! Is there someone special to you?!"

Roy blushed, but not because of the question. It was because the first person that he thought of that was special to him wasn't even a person! He was a scarecrow. Roy shook his head to get rid of those thoughts.

'Don't be stupid Roy! You can't have feelings for an inanimate object! And It's not like I love him, I just really care about scarecrow. More like hes just a precious memory.'

"No theres no one but..." Envy choose that moment to interrupt.

"Then why don't you live in luxury with me? I am the best dancer in the entire town and we can dance all day and night!"

Envy pulled Roy towards him to punctuate his statement. Due to the harshness and quickness of the tug the silver coin rolled out and onto the floor. Envy looked at it and Roy paled. He quickly picked it up and bowed to Envy.

"Thank you but I really must be going now. Goodbye." Roy then turned and ran out of the mansion

"Wrath did you just see that!?" Wrath looked at Envy bordely and nodded.

"Yeah a silver coin. So what?"

"So what! It means that if he has enough of those coins he can buy his freedom and leave the town! I will not permit it! Go to the workmill and tell Lust to find out where he's hiding the rest of the coins!"

Wrath was unhappy about his orders but nodded and went to the carriage. This job wasn't the best but it paid really well and since his mother was sick he needed all of the money that he could get.

So tell me what you guys thought by leaving a review! And don't forget to follow/favorite! I'll see you all in the next chapter!


End file.
